Code Geass: Operación Área 11
by Eniasfausto
Summary: Britania nos subestima, tenemos mejor armamento que los caballeros negros, estamos mas organizados que la Federación China, somos mas unidos que el EU. Oceanica no sospecha de nuestra existencia.nosotros poseemos todo el conocimiento y ellos no saben nada


Code Geass: Operación Área 11

Hola a todos los lectores, mi nombre es Eniasfausto creador de Code Geass: Reik of the Vengance. Y hoy comienzo un nuevo fic. de Code Geass Operación Area 11 y se me ocurrió después de haber visto un tráiler del nuevo juego de Resident Evil.

Atb. 2017

Misión 1: kururugi Suzaku

Poco a poco se escuchaba el troque de las botas militares contra la acera, mientras corría el escuadrón de sujetos con capucha. Tenían a su disposición unas metrallas y algunas bombas. Más allá de eso se encontraban solos en el campo de batalla, obligados a tragarse el miedo a cada paso. Mientras corrían la larga capucha llevaban en la cola mostraba el escudo de Britania y el emblema del geass. Sus órdenes eran claras. Sus motivos misteriosos. Pero no se tocarían el corazón por los civiles que se cruzaran por su camino. Y así fue, por toda la avenida destrozada por los bombardeos de los tanques y los knightmares Sutherland se corría la sangre de los eleven que habían tratado de ocultarse del ejercito Britanian. Este grupo de 5 personajes habían sido los causantes de esa aniquilación. El que lideraba el grupo iba hasta el frente corriendo con los brazos extendidos y vestía una túnica con capucha color verde. A su lado se encontraba otro con una túnica color azul, y cuidándole las espaldas a este se encontraba otro con capucha y túnica gris. Y detrás de estos había otro con una túnica rosa y otra escarlata.

El hombre de la capucha verde se detuvo en seco. Hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera el resto de su equipo. Obedecieron.

-Alto- dijo el hombre de la capucha verde. Se retiro la capucha y mostro su blanco y terso rostro, con los mechones de su violado cabello cubriéndole la frente y parte de los ojos color carmesí del muchacho. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Al retirarse la capucha azul, el sujeto mostro sus facciones un poco rudas y toscas, sus ojos azules de gran altura unos dos metros por lo menos con el cabello relamido hacia atrás. Cuando los sujetos de las capuchas carmesí y gris se quitaron las capuchas mostraron a dos bellas adolecentes, la primera de la capucha gris tenía un sobresaliente busto cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Con el cabello suelto y un fleco cubriéndole parte del rostro. La otra era igual una venus pero no tan voluptuosa como la primera, tenía el cabello blanco y ensortijado con ojos amarillos. Y finalmente el último de la capucha rosa, era un hombre con ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-¿qué sucede Rylian?- pregunta la chica pelirroja. Al chico del cabello violado

-Nada, solo pensé haber sentido algo inusual.- contesto el muchacho. Miro a la chica de cabello pelirrojo. Miro su reloj.- No aún es temprano. Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar al eleven y a la bruja C.C.

-Fence , Leeri ¿ya han encontrado la posición de las tropas especiales?- repite la mujer de cabello pelirrojo a la chica de cabello ensortijado y al muchacho del cabello castaño.

-En eso estamos- repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

De pronto se escucharon los disparos del otro lado de la calle y aparecieron tropas britanianas que se dirigían hacia los cinco.

-Britannianos- dijo el chico alto de ojos azules- yo me encargo.- un ave de fuego apareció en su ojo derecho y entonces los soldados comenzaron a incendiarse como hojas de papel ante una vela encendida.

_1:45 pm, 15 minutos desde el inicio de la misión primer contacto con el ejercito Britanniano._

-Eres un Idiota Maison - respondió Rylian-No debes usar el geass en esas pequeñeces, para eso nos otorgaron las armas, es que eres retardado o que…

-No veo cual es el problema. Rylian nuestro lineamiento fue claro, terminar con nuestra misión en el menor tiempo posible. Todo lo demás no tiene importancia.

-¡Los encontré!- dijo Leeri la chica del cabello blanco ensortijado.- 2 kilómetros al este bajo tierra.

-La vieja estación del metro de Tokio…dijo La chica de cabello pelirrojo.

-Correcto, Misandrina veo que has hecho tu tarea. – Repite Rylian .- Muy bien todos este es el plan de ataque…

Apenas acababa de terminar de explicar el plan de combate cuando un knightmare Sutherland apareció frente los cinco. Retrocedieron lentamente. Rylian no, corrió en dirección al nightmare, saco una especie de cerbatana metálica y la unió con su gran brazalete izquierdo, ajusto el seguro de la cerbatana y se llevo la cerbatana al ojo, el geass se materializo, entonces un rayo amarillo salió del cañón de la cerbatana y atravesó la coraza del knightmare haciéndolo explotar.

¡Sepárense!- grito Rylian agitando los Brazos, busquen al eleven y a la bruja no podemos permitirles escapar.

Los soldados se esparcieron esperando no tener que descubrir su posición.

Rylian por un momento quedo solo... mientras corría a toda velocidad por los túneles del subterráneo de Tokio.

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de unas voces más adelante, Rylian solo podía pensar en que tal vez se tratasen de las fuerzas especiales. Rylian continúo corriendo hasta toparse con los restos de un viejo camión. Al instante él supo.

-Kozuki-dijo el Muchacho abrió su comunicador- Atención la bruja C.C. ha escapado desde este momento todos las personas son blancos de fuego.

Maison continuaba destrozando los knightmares que se encontraban en su camino. Pronto sabía que su destrucción llegaría a oídos del mismo gobernador del Área 11 Clovis La Britannia. Maison se detuvo en seco y entonces los observo. Era un chico de cabello negro con de esbelta figura que iba corriendo seguido por una chica de cabello verde.

-¡Eureka!- grito Maison dio un salto desde una pila de escombros hacia el almacén abandonado.

-¡Imposible!- Grito Leeiri.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Fence. Mientras colocaba explosivos en los muros

-Hay alguien mas aquí- dijo Leeiri

-¿Quien?- pregunto Fence- es un miembro de la resistencia, un soldado britanianno, un civil….

-No…es …es… ¡Un Usuario del geass!

-¿Qué dices?, eso es imposible no se supone que hayan usuarios del geass… ¡¿Podría ser que…Lelouch ya haya hecho el contrato?.

-No este es muy fuerte…posee el geass en ambos ojos.

Al frente de Maison aparece un hombre alto con unos lentes entintados color carmesí. Maison se retira un poco al ver al sujeto de altura intimidante. Maison sabe que no es un hombre cualquiera… asi que no puede usar su metralla para atacar…por lo que decide usar el geass

Una llamarada comienza a incendiar el cuerpo de hombre de gogles. Pero en un instante el hombre se encuentra detrás de Maison. Al instante lo supo. Pero tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Maison

-Al igual que tu alguien que trata de cambiar la historia.- El sujeto con los gogles le dio un puñetazo en el cuello.

Maison cayó desmayado en el suelo. El sujeto de gogles se acerco al almacén abandonado. Pego el odio en el frio aluminio y escucho.

-Lelouch Vi Britannia te lo ordena…¡Muéranse!

-Yes Your Highness!.

Se escucho una serie de disparos. El sujeto se quito los gogles y revelo el geass en sus ojos. Dio una sonrisa y luego se marcho de la escena.

Mientras tanto bajo tierra Rylian miro al joven soldado que lo miraba. Rylian le apuntó con la metralla al eleven.

-Esto termina aquí- dijo Rylian.

Se escucho el eco del disparo por todo el túnel.

-Aquí Rylian misión cumplida….


End file.
